


but i wanna touch, and i wanna kiss

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Smut, Stripper AU, because its fun, female stripper crystal because, i havent written anything like this in years but here we go, i wanted too, idiot dumbass Gigi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: '“21 huh? It's your birthday?” Gigi could barely hear her over the music, but she nodded, wishing she hadn’t let Nicky pin that stupid badge to the front of her shirt.'Or:The stripper!Crystal AU because someone had to do it
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 15
Kudos: 182





	but i wanna touch, and i wanna kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this, dont feel any shame, please take it for what it is. Gay trash.

The thumping of the bass rocked Gigi as soon as she stepped foot inside. It was a familiar feeling, like a night club, but she felt dirty this time. The girls around her squealed as they shuffled in, one by one getting their bracelets and their coats checked, until Gigi felt herself be dragged into the main room. 

Neon blues and purples lit up the stages, and Gigi felt her shoes sticking to the grimy floor as she walked to the bar. She needed a drink asap. 

Heidi had beaten her there, and was already a shot deep when she landed down beside her. 

“Girl, tell me you had no part in this?” Gigi whined, before ordering a vodka and slamming the money down on the counter. “I cannot believe them.”

Heidi snorted a laugh, and shrugged her shoulders. “I had inklings.” She looked over, her eyes filled with an odd mix of sympathy and amusement, before pushing off the bar. “You should try and enjoy it! There’s only so many times you’ll be at a place like this.”

“Hopefully, only once.” Gigi muttered, mostly to herself. 

Heidi rolled her eyes. “It’s your 21st, learn to let go a little!” 

The rest of the girls came stampeding over seeking drinks, and Gigi found herself downing shot after shot bought in honour of her birthday, until she became more pliant, easily moved around by her friends and deposited in their chosen booth. 

The absolutely atrociously named ‘Pink Box’ was the only strip club the girls had been comfortable to visit. It was queer friendly, as much as such an establishment could be, and featured dancers of all genders and sexualities. It was oddly refreshing, but Gigi still felt awkward. She knew a little bit too much attention would be on her shoulders. 

Gigi liked feeling in control. She liked plans and knowing they would be followed through as smoothly as possible. No risk, no fuss, no horrible never-ending shame afterwards. 

This place was the exact opposite. 

She felt herself crushed between Jaida and Jackie, the latter throwing her a concerned look before being distracted away by Jan’s excitement and wad of loose cash. Clearly, someone had come prepared. 

The lights were achieving their desired, disorientating effect. Gigi felt the alcohol hitting her until she felt dizzy, relaxing with her friends around her, it was almost like any night out. If one ignored the three stages, each housing their own rotating string of performers. 

One stage, the one directly in front of their booth, was clearly the main one. The one where the dancers got their names called out over the crackly intercom, and preformed acts choreographed to a tee. The gang chose their table well, and by the second performer, even Jackie was brave enough to gingerly throw up a dollar or two. 

Gigi had avoided the offers of private dances or body shots or anything else that might compromise her more than she already was, but the energy was getting to her, and the carefree people around all, all so unapologetic at the way they leered, made her bold. 

She had excused herself to the bar, after successful begging the others to let her buy her own drink, just this once, when she felt a presence at her side. 

A beautiful brunette, maybe a little older than her, was leaning next to her. It gave her such a start she almost knocked over her horrible green shot, and she could feel the woman laugh at her without even looking. She felt a hand on her chest and froze. 

“21 huh? It's your birthday?” Gigi could barely hear her over the music, but she nodded, wishing she hadn’t let Nicky pin that stupid badge to the front of her shirt. 

The woman played idly with the token, before releasing her and letting Gigi breathe again. She smelled of jasmine and it made Gigi’s head spin. 

“Well, I hope you have a good night.” The other woman continued, before turning to the bartender, a giant muscled man that would be intimidating if he wasn’t grinning at them. “Get her another drink, on me.” She turned back to Gigi, who had yet to say a word, but whose jaw hung open like it was being held that way. “Enjoy the show.”

The way her voice cracked made Gigi’s hair stand on end, and she watched her walk away with a swing in her hips that was nothing if not eye catching. That was, until she heard the bartender place another shot down in front of her. 

“She’s taken a shine to you!” He shouted, and Gigi found herself blushing and retreating back to the booth and the safety of the pack. Jaida was giving her eyes, but she shook her head and squeezed back in, trying to cool her flushed skin. 

Heidi, who was holding her drink better than the rest of them, awkwardly threw a bunch of dollars at her from across the table. “No one’s allowed to leave until Gigi tips a girl!” There was a roar of approval, drawing the attention of other people littered around the room, and Gigi rolled her eyes. 

“And that doesn’t mean you hand it to them, G!” Jan jeered. “You tuck. It. In!”

Before the laughter at Gigi’s expense could fade, there was an announcement as the girl on stage finished her set. 

“This is the one!” Someone screamed, and Gigi felt oddly put on the spot waiting for the woman to prance out into sight. And prance she did, in jean shorts and fishnets, and Gigi felt her heart in her throat. 

“Please welcome to the stage, Crystal!” The announcer’s booming voice drowned out everything else, and while Gigi could feel Heidi tugging on her arm in excitement, all she could see was the woman on stage. 

Crystal was looking right at her as she strode towards the pole, shooting her a quick wink as she went. Gigi felt the shot from earlier burn hot in her stomach. 

On top of her jean shorts, Crystal wore just a simple white vest. Her bra was visible underneath, a deep green that bounced from dark to light under the flashing spotlights. Hypnotic somehow, but that may have just been Gigi’s stubborn eyes refusing to leave it. 

Crystal worked the pole like t was second nature, her body moving through twists and flourishes. 

“God, I wish I could do that!” Someone commented, Gigi couldn’t be bothered to turn and see who it was. It was impressive, watching Crystal move, and the feminist in Gigi begged her to cling to awe of the strength on display. The lesbian in her, however, was not that easily caged. 

Clearly a fan favourite, Crystal quickly gained the attention of the room, wolf whistles and whoops echoing through the crowds. Sliding down the pole into the splits, Crystal crawled on her hands and knees across the stage, eyes locked on Gigi’s booth, before slipping her hands under her shirt to rid herself of the fabric. 

Gigi finally let herself look the dancer in the eyes, and the air was stolen out of her lungs when she winked at her, again. She could faintly hear one of the girls, groaning about how hot this was, and how much better it was than the men that were on the other two platforms. Gigi had forgotten there were other platforms. 

Somewhere in the chaos of the screaming girls and being completely unable to break eye contact now that it had been made, Crystal lost her shorts. Her hips gyrated, back against the pole and hands above her head, Gigi wasn’t sure she had ever seen something so sexy. Someone was stuffing cash into her hands, and she watched Crystal’s dark eyes fall to watch the movement. She was smiling like a predator stalking its prey. 

She fell back down to her knees, making her way slowly over towards them. Gigi felt herself being guided out of her seat, handed over the others in a fugue state. Emboldened by the alcohol in her veins and the way Crystal was smiling at her, Gigi leaned over the stage closer to the brunette, as she pulled herself back up onto her knees in front of Gigi. Her tiny thong left very little to the imagination, and all of a sudden, the urge to touch became almost too strong to curb. 

The bill in her fist was crushed and wrinkled and shaking (or maybe that was just her), and she found it incredibly difficult to push it between the straps of Crystal underwear and her bare skin, but she managed. Much to the excitement of her friends of course. 

Without warning, Crystal’s hand was fisted in her shirt, pulling her closer. She could feel hot breath on her ear, exerted from the dance, and bit back a moan at the feeling. Maybe it was a good choice to let herself be dragged here after all. 

“Please ask for me later.” Crystal whispered, close enough to feel Gigi shiver in response. The blonde just nodded, erratically, until Crystal let her go, for the second time that night, pushing her back on her heels. She walked backwards in a daze, back into the hands of the girls, was dragged back into her seat, before she ever took another breath. 

Jaida was giving her that look again. Gigi didn’t even notice she was smiling until the other woman quirked a brow at her, and she didn’t even care. 

Crystal, back turned to them, was making her exit Her hands loosened the straps of her bra, letting it fall down her arms, before moving to just about cover her breasts. The applause was deafening, but the lights fell low, and Crystal only revealed herself for a moment before leaving the stage. Gigi wondered if it was possible to have your eyes focused everywhere at once. 

*

“Guys, please.” Gigi begged, but even she knew it was half hearted. 

Her exchange with Crystal hadn’t gone unnoticed by her friends, naturally, and they had decided they needed to stretch their rules about leaving. Gigi was getting a private dance if it killed them, it seemed. 

They had sent Jan to get a general idea on prices, etiquette and such, and had come back with the plan before Gigi had fully recovered her wits. And they were currently strong arming her towards the red curtains leading to the back. The private rooms. The idea had Gigi’s blood racing in a brand new way. 

She had had girlfriends before, obviously, but this was new. This felt different. 

“Nope! We saw you! You’re getting that dance!”

With one final push, Gigi was launched through the curtain. The back was darker, and she squinted to see her new surroundings. There were a few more curtains in front of her, a few closed, with obscene sounds pouring out, but there was only one figure on show.

Crystal stood in one of the open cubicles, leaning against the opening where the curtain would fall. Gigi had never thought a slouch was more attractive. 

“You kept me waiting.” Crystal said, eyes narrowed. Gigi was weak at the sound, and didn’t know what to say, didn’t know where to go, until Crystal took pity on her. She reached forward to grab her hand in both of hers, pulling her forward and towards her. As if she sensed Gigi’s stress, she smiled. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t bite. Insert obligatory joke here and all, but seriously relax, I’ve never seen someone so tense. And I’ve danced for virgins.” 

“How did you know they were virgins?” Gigi asked, without thinking, and cursed herself for it. So dumb. 

Crystal laughed, guiding her carefully into her space, and down onto the couch. “They told me; they always tell me. I cannot tell you why.” She loosened the curtain from its binding, letting it fall into place, leaving them effectively alone, before drawing closer again. 

Gigi let a laugh bubble up in her chest, her limbs finally loosening up as she hit the gross leather. Crystal didn’t give her much time to relish in her brief calm though, and quickly three a leg over her, straddling her. Gigi gulped. 

“So, what’s your name?” Crystal leaned back to ask her, catching her eye and leaving her stunned once again. The music thumped around them, slightly muffled. Crystal had put her bra back on during the time they had last seen each other, but the rest of her clothes were lost in time and space. It was a lot to deal with. 

Gigi managed to choke out her name, and Crystal smiled down at her. “Lovely to meet you,” she murmured, before dipping low and letting her lips brush along the expanse of Gigi’s neck. Gigi felt a moan slip out before she could stop it, her head falling back to give access.

Crystal was still talking, and the words rang disembodied through Gigi’s head. “Now, I don’t know what you’ve heard, but we don’t usually kiss.” She nipped gently at the skin of her pulse point. “But you,” her tongue ran along the irritated skin. “You are very cute.”

Gigi’s jaw clenched. Her legs fell open a little of their own accord, shifting Crystal as they did. This spurred something in the brunette it seems, as she doubled her efforts in leaving a little mark on Gigi’s neck. Gigi’s hands remained steadfast on the couch, griping it like her life depended on it, and it didn’t go unnoticed. 

“That means you can touch me.” Crystal prompted, and Gigi slowly flexed her hands out of their vice like fist and let them rise to rest on Crystal’s hips. 

That was when Crystal grinded down for the first time, their bodies pressed together in that perfect way that made reality fade into the background. Crystal rearranged herself, so that one of her legs was between Gigi’s, and moved again. 

Gigi’s eyes squeezed shut for the first time in what must have been a while. Crystal had gone back to kissing her neck, the other side this time, and Gigi could feel wetness pool between her thighs. She wasn’t sure what she felt about her decision to wear pants, but the way the seam was rubbing against her wasn’t enough. 

Her hips jumped up against Crystal’s leg. Not one to be cruel, Crystal pushed back, her hands moving from where they had rested on Gigi’s hips towards her stomach, and then upwards. “Is this okay?” 

“God, yes!” Gigi choked out, forcing her eyes open again and to focus. The room didn’t feel as dark anymore, and Crystal was looking at her, so close to her face that Gigi couldn’t help but zone in on her lips. “Can I kiss you?”

“Of course.” Crystal beat her to it, leaning in to close the distance before Gigi could. Gigi’s hands shifted down to her ass, pulling her closer still, until she could feel Crystal gasp into her mouth. Taking advantage, Gigi deepened the kiss. 

Guiding Crystal’s hips against her came easily, and they fell into a rhythm, until Gigi felt hot and dishevelled. She couldn’t imagine what she looked like. Her legs were jelly, and she didn’t even want to know how embarrassingly wet she was. Dark pants, she knew now, were a good option. 

“Please keep touching me.” She felt herself say, as Crystal palmed her breasts above her bra. She didn’t know when she had gone under her shirt, but that barely registered as a concern. The other woman hummed a response, capturing her lips again in a kiss that left her dazed. 

In a quick, fluid motion, Gigi reached behind herself to unhook her bra, urging Crystal on without words, and none were needed. The frustrated groan from above her was enough to make Gigi lucid again, realising where she was. 

Her nails dug into Crystal’s skin through the gaps in her fishnets, and that same sound was drawn out again. Gigi found she really liked that, and let one hand gently move its way up Crystal’s body, towards her chest. Without breaking their kiss, Crystal undid her own lingerie, letting it fall off of her once again. If Gigi was stunned the first time, she was almost out cold up close. 

Gigi wasn’t sure what was going on, or what the limits were. When Jan had run through them all at rapid fire speed, she had only half paid attention, somewhere between horny and sure she wouldn’t actually go through with it. But Crystal hadn’t followed any of the rules she had heard, and she wanted to touch more of her so badly.

She shuddered, Crystal’s thigh now pressed soundly at the apex of her own, pressing perfect pressure against her clit, letting her ride, but not enough to get her off. It was like torture. She supposed that was kind of the point. Still, she couldn’t help but pant out the dancer’s name, looking at dark brown eyes blown wide before her. What were those rules again?

“What do you want?” Crystal was asking her, hovering above her lips but not letting them meet. 

“I want to touch you.” Gigi groaned, her muscles tight with energy. Crystal didn’t need to hear more. She grabbed one of Gigi’s hands and guided it down, along the stretch of her stomach and towards the line where her thong began. 

“Then touch.” 

Gigi moved fast, fingers slipping inside Crystal’s underwear, until she felt hot slick wetness. Crystal stuttered above her, as she gently grazed the sensitive flesh there, coating her fingers and drawing them through her folds, slowly. She wanted payback, for the way her body thrummed with want already. 

Crystal made a sound in the back of her throat, and all that was out the window, as she gave in and pressed inside, capturing the responding moan in a kiss. She began to pump her fingers, in and out, a steady pace that the brunette rutted against, seeking more until Gigi gave it. She fucked her until her arm was sore, and her wrist ached. 

Crystal made fantastic sounds. The best she had ever heard. That made sense, she guessed. But it was driving her insane, and her hips ground up against Crystal’s thigh for friction. 

Her thumb reached upwards to rub against Crystal’s clit, and the pressure was too much. Crystal broke the kiss and rested her head on Gigi’s shoulder, panting hard. She came with a long, pornographic moan that had Gigi on edge, like a shot of adrenaline, and she let her ride her fingers until the aftershocks moved through her. 

Feeling a little sheepish, Gigi pulled back, her hand glistening in the neon lights. Gods, she wanted to taste her. But that would be weird, right?

Evidentially not feeling the same concern, Crystal recovered fast, grinding down harder now against Gigi. She took her hand, twining it together with her own, before drawing them up to her own mouth to lick. Gigi didn’t know if she was jealous or just losing her mind. Crystal’s eyes were locked on hers, her hips moving with a mind of their own.

The weight of Crystal’s body against her clit was building inside her, and her could feel her thighs tensing. Crystal could too, and doubled her efforts, dropping Gigi’s hand to focus her efforts back on her breasts, toying with her nipples and kissing her, until it became too much, and she was caught off guard by her orgasm. Crystal rocked her through it, whispering endearing words in her ear that made her insides turn to mush. 

She didn’t know how long they stayed like that, until Crystal leaned back to look at her. 

“I’ve never done that before.” She said, and Gigi wondered which one of them she was talking too. 

“Me neither.” She offered, capturing Crystal’s eyes again. They were hazy, a reminder of what exactly they had just done, and Gigi felt that itch to kiss her again. So she did. 

Crystal kissed back languidly, like they had all the time in the world to sit there together, until there was a sudden change in the music, a harsh drop that woke both of them up from the spell. 

“Do you have your phone?” Crystal asked. 

“What?”

“Your phone?” Gigi reached blindly through her pockets until she located it, unlocking it by instinct. Crystal snatched it from her, quickly typing for a few moments. She handed it back to Gigi wordlessly. 

She had given her her number. Gigi looked down to see an open conversation between herself and Crystal. The other woman had sent an eggplant emoji to her own phone. “Gross.” She said, laughing at the choice, but Crystal shrugged. 

“Who am I to argue with a classic? Besides, now I have your number, and I would really like to do… something with you.”

Gigi smirked, weakly. “Like a date?”

“Like whatever you want!” She leaned in close to Gigi again, and that same thick tension that had filled the air all night returned with ease. “I just want to taste you.”

It was like she had been electrocuted, with the jolt that ran through her body. Crustal laughed at her, again, and not for the last time, Gigi realised she didn’t mind it. 

“So text me, seriously.” Crystal finally dismounted her, seeming a little unsteady on her feet for a minute, before extending a hand to Gigi to help her up. “C’mon, your friends are waiting on you. Who knows how long it’s been!”

“Oh my god, my friends!” Gigi’s legs barely held her, but she sprung into action quickly. She stood, and suddenly didn’t know what to do. Crystal was watching her, head cocked just a little, and she looked oddly sweet, adjusting her bra back into position, in the grimy darkness of the strip club. “I kinda don’t want to leave.” The words came easy, even if she cringed slightly. 

Crystal once again took pity on her, and leaned in to kiss her quickly on the lips. “Then text me quickly. I’m done today at midnight.” With that, she shot one final wink Gigi’s way, and disappeared through a door Gigi hadn’t seen before, towards the dressing rooms she assumed. 

Standing breathless and alone for a moment, Gigi collected herself, fixing her clothes as best she could, before striding out to greet a group of eyes all narrowed on her. 

“Miss Goode, when has a lap dance ever taken a full hour? Some of us have lives outside of this place, y’know?” Heidi was the first to speak, her voice bursting out through the racket of laughter that had started once they caught sight of the blonde. “Girl you look a mess.”

For once, Gigi didn’t even care. She tucked her phone securely into her pocket and took the girls’ jeers about her hickeys and her hair in her stride. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she wondered how appropriate it would be to ignore the girls for the rest of the night too. 

It was her birthday after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave a comment I live for validation xx


End file.
